stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Expanded Universe talk:Quote of the Month/archive
Quote template Hi all... with the quote template, how do we go about adding two people talking? I have a few good quotes I've found but it's between two people. Do I just put that in normal format or should we alter the quote template or...? Any help would be appreciated. Thanks! --usscantabrian 22:57, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :I have just this minute created a template Template:Quote2 that handles the case where it is exactly two lines of dialogue. I had hoped to cleverly create one that adjusted magically to allow 2 or 3 lines but in the end I decided I was trying to be too clever. --Leckford 00:36, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you for that! :) I'll try using it. Thanks! --usscantabrian 01:50, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Nominated quotation sources Shouldn't we also we noting the author and which particular work the quotation is from (so maybe I could read them in context :))? --Good 'ol ZC 18:49, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :They're generally copied from the page where it originates. The quotes from Lewis are in that article, which should be sourced to specific Star Trek: Unity episodes. In every other case, if you look in the quote archive, it will tell you which character said it and which series and episode it comes from. Like the quote from Caar, which was featured a few months ago. --TimPendragon 18:57, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'm also speaking as a writer. If someone uses a line/quotation from one of my works on a different page, I would appreciate a credit or at least a pointer to the series/episode/fanfic piece it was pulled from so visitors to the front page can click on it and see who originated it. If a quotation is on the main episode page, then it's within context of that page, which should also include a writing credit in the sidebar. There's no such context on the front page. Let's give credit where it's due. -- Good 'ol ZC (talk - ) 17:08, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::As a writer myself, I'm all for attribution, but I don't think what you're suggesting would always be possible or practical for the main page. For multi-author projects, it would be very hard to do. Not that we're just following Memory Alpha/Beta's example, but neither of them have "Quote, Character, Episode, written by Ronald D. Moore," or "Novel, by Diane Carey." For them and us, the link to the originating articles should suffice. Usually both the character and episode pages are linked from the main page and all episode articles should list the author and have a link to the actual story. --TimPendragon 18:37, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::::And as I said above, 'at least a point to the series/episode/fanfic piece,' would be great. But the current quotation on the front page has neither. Perhaps, it should have 'Lewis to the Borg Emperor, from : ' so it's given better context than simply naming characters previously unknown to the wayward visitor? -- Good 'ol ZC (talk - ) 18:45, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay, I think the issue with the current quote is that it was nominated based on its presence in the Lewis article - in which the author forgot to include the episode reference. So whoever nominated the quote didn't see the reference. It wasn't an intentional oversight. A search reveals the line is from Threads (Unity episode), I'll suggest to Sasoriza that it gets added (only admins can edit the main page - we had a vandalism problem a while back). But like I said above, if you look in the Archive, you'll see that every other quote is sourced. This month's was nominated from a page which didn't list the source. 99% of the time that wouldn't happen. --TimPendragon 18:52, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Then I withdraw my 'complaint.' :) -- Good 'ol ZC (talk - ) 20:22, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::That's a fair suggestion, ZC, and one I think we ought to stick to when possible. 20:26, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Democratic process Hey Jono, why'd you remove my vote?– Cpthunt 00:06, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :It was an accident. Not really sure how I did it either...also seems I removed 's sig as well. – 01:01, 24 November 2008 (UTC)